


Such A Doting Boyfriend

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Oikawa's sick with a cold, and Daichi is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Such A Doting Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I live in OiDai now. I've been feeling kinda meh lately and so I wrote this self-indulgent fluff to make me feel better instead of working on the 57 other projects I have going on.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When Daichi walks into his and Tooru's apartment, he is relieved to see Tooru hunched on the couch, although the mountain of tissues next to him is less than ideal. He has his glasses perched on his nose, although Daichi isn't sure why, because he is pretty sure Tooru has been in a sleepy doze for most of the day.

His eyes open heavily when Daichi places a hand on his head. "Don't, my hair is gross," Tooru says, his words slurring together just a little.

Daichi rolls his eyes. "Like I've never felt your hair when it's a sweaty, oily mess. Are you feeling better? Must be if you've moved out of bed."

Tooru shrugs, presses his head to Daichi's thigh, taking the hand that was on his head and linking their fingers together. "I was hungry and bored, so I dragged myself out here. Then I got too tired to go back."

Tooru glances up at Daichi. Daichi is used to the way Tooru uses his voice and facial expressions to try and sway Daichi to do what he wants, but he looks incredibly pathetic right then, nose red from being blown so much, glazed eyes showing just how sick he still felt. Daichi reaches down and kisses Tooru's forehead. "Let me make you some soup."

By the time Daichi has finished in the kitchen, Tooru is back to dozing. Daichi sighs, setting the food on their end table. Daichi takes Tooru's glasses off of his face, folding them and placing them next to his food. Tooru wrinkles his nose. "My neck hurts."

"Maybe if you laid down like a normal person instead of falling asleep with your knees up to your chin, you'd feel better. Here, your food is ready."

Tooru rolls his head on his neck, wincing when he hits a particular angle. Daichi reaches out and slowly massages the spot where he assumes Tooru is feeling the most pain. Tooru hums. After a few seconds, Daichi feels the cords of Tooru's muscles loosen. "You're so good to me, Dai-chan."

"Of course I'm going to take care of you when you're sick," Daichi murmurs. "Except I am going to make you throw these disgusting tissues away and sanitize your hands before you touch your food."

Tooru huffs, then coughs. Daichi waits patiently until he's done. "You just told me to lay down."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "You won't have to move. Here, put them in this bag and I'll bring over the hand sanitizer."

Daichi holds out a plastic bag that Tooru throws his used tissues in one by one. The task takes longer than it probably should, but Daichi is used to Tooru's quirks by now and has the patience of a saint. After the last tissue is finally disposed of, Daichi brings the promised hand sanitizer to Tooru. He looks a lot more awake, and he offers his hands out like a child. Daichi chuckles and squirts some sanitizer in Tooru's palms. "Do I have to feed you too?"

"No!" To prove his point, Tooru grabs the bowl, blowing on his spoonful before putting it in his mouth. "I wish I could taste it properly," Tooru says sadly, staring into the bowl as if the broth has betrayed him.

"Don't worry, I'll make some more when you're feeling better," Daichi says, finally sitting on the couch. As Tooru is finishing his soup, Daichi turns on the TV and scrolls through movies on Netflix until Tooru tells him to stop on some low-budget sci-fi action movie. He tells himself it is only because Tooru is sick that he gives in, but their watch history proves otherwise.

"I took the day off tomorrow," Daichi says when Tooru curls up against his side. "Thought maybe you'd want some company."

"You didn't have to do that," Tooru says, voice muffled by Daichi's shoulder as he maneuvers them so that Tooru's arm is resting across the small of Daichi's back, making himself short enough to fit his shoulders under Daichi's arm. It had taken them a few tries to find the most comfortable spots around each other, but Tooru knows exactly what he wants and Daichi allows him this.

"Ready?" Daichi asks when Tooru has stopped moving. Tooru adjusts their legs one last time before nodding against his chest. Daichi smiles and kisses the top of Tooru's head, gross hair be damned, then presses play.

Tooru's body slackens about a third of the way through, back to sleep. Daichi considers moving, or stopping the movie, but he doesn't do either. Instead, he makes sure that Tooru's head isn't at an angle to hurt his neck again, then closes his eyes for a quick nap as well. He'll probably get sick from this, but they're always so close anyway, it would be a miracle if he hadn't already contracted it.

It's the silence that wakes Daichi. When he opens his eyes, he sees the last of the credits for the movie rolling. He glances down at Tooru, but all he can see is the curve of his cheek and the shadow of his eyelashes on his cheekbone. He rubs his thumb up and down Tooru's spine a few times, working up the willpower to move.

"Love you, Dai-chan."

Daichi blinks. He hadn't realized Tooru had woken up. He feels Tooru's fingers trace patterns on his forearm. "I love you too," he says finally, pulling Tooru tighter to him in a hug. "You should probably go to bed."

Tooru looks up at Daichi, his eyes gleaming prettily from the soft light and his congestion. "Please come to bed with me? You can talk to me. Or read to me. I'm so bored, Dai-chan, I don't know how I'll ever get through this."

Daichi smiles, kissing the side of Tooru's mouth. Tooru frowns, then kisses Daichi properly. "You've only been sick one day, you can't be that bored. Maybe you should, I don't know, sleep?"

Tooru sighs dramatically. Daichi chuckles. Of course he had known this would happen, it was the whole reason he had decided to stay home the next day, and why he had made sure everything was taken care of so he wouldn't have to work at all through the weekend. He is all Tooru's until he is feeling better.

Tooru kisses Daichi's collarbone, then the side of his neck, working up to his ear. Daichi laughs again, gently pushing Tooru away. "Your lips are chapped."

Tooru glares at him. "We were having a moment..."

His words are broken off by a string of coughing. Daichi disentangles himself from Tooru's spidery hold. "Yeah, that's super sexy. I'll get you some water, and you get into bed. We aren't having any more _moments_ until you are feeling better."

"Maybe more moments _will_ make me feel better," Tooru sulks once he is done coughing. Daichi stands up and offers his hand to Tooru, which he takes. "And don't lie to yourself, I'm always sexy." Daichi laughs, makes sure Tooru is steady on his feet before shooing him off to the bedroom, then grabs some water before making his way there himself.

Tooru definitely wheedles Daichi into reading to him, but Daichi doesn't mind, especially when Tooru, half asleep, tells him to stop about ten minutes in and asks to snuggle with him. "Will you wash my hair for me when I wake up?" Tooru asks drowsily.

Daichi can't help the smile that unfurls on his face. "Yeah, of course."

Tooru sighs happily. "You're such a doting boyfriend, Dai-chan. G'night."

"Have a good sleep," Daichi answers back. Truth be told, he loves doting on Tooru, and he doesn't foresee that changing any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
